New York, New York
by EmilyGleekFreak
Summary: When Faberrittana go to New York, what will they get up too? Follow the girls on the most exciting adventure in one of the world's most greatest cities.
1. Chapter 1 At School

**Rating: **K+ (for this chapter)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, I just borrowed the characters.

**Pairings: **BrittBerry & Quinntana. Faberritana friendship.

**_A Faberrittana Tale..._**

**_...please review, I do have more chapters for this story, please tell me what you want to happen._**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a lifetime of a school year, the final ring of the school bell echoed down the corridors of McKinley High, telling the students it was the end of a school year. In a matter of seconds, what previously had been a still, silent corridor was being quickly filled up with excited pupils and some teachers, saying goodbye to their friends or getting the last of their belongings from their lockers, but for four girls, these 'jobs' had already been done and they were all hurrying to meet at their usual place - behind the bleachers on the football pitch – to confirm their plans for the summer vacation.<p>

Santana Lopez, HBIC and ex-cheerio was first to arrive, soon followed by Rachel Berry, the star of the school's Glee Club. They greeted each other with a brief hug and exchanged "hello's" before a bouncing, ditzy blonde joined them.

"Brit-Brit!" Santana called, making her was over to the other ex-cheerleader.

"San! I missed you, I haven't seen you since lunch!" Brittany said, hugging Santana in a way of expressing her need.

"I know, I missed you too." The two girls were just standing there, hugging one another, enjoying the closeness when they were interrupted by a loud, dramatic cough by Rachel. The two girls pulled away and Rachel was met with an enormous hug from Brittany, which nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Ray-Ray!" Brittany said as she impossibly tightened the embrace, making the small brunette feel slightly uncomfortable,

"Hey," Rachel said as she reached her hand up to gently pat the girl's head, "ok Brit-Brit, you can let go now…"

"Oh yeah, sorry," Brittany replied, breaking the hug, "sometimes I just get a bit excited-"

"-and there's nothing wrong with that." Santana said, moving closer towards the two girls. At that very moment, the last of the four girls joined them: the ex-head cheerio, former HBIC, Quinn Fabray. "Well hello Quinn," Santana said with a wink as she turned around to welcome the blonde into a tight hug.

"Hey Santana, someone's looking exceptionally good today." Quinn exclaimed with a smile as she returned the gesture.

"Why thank you," the Latina replied, breaking the hug to get a better look at the other girl, "…yep', just as I thought, stunning as usual."

"Thanks…" Quinn hesitantly said, slightly blushing, "…you know, if I didn't know any better, I may just believe somebody's flirting with me,"

"Only returning the favour," Santana said, she then moved her face towards Quinn's ear to whisper, "besides, I think you like it Fabray."

Quinn moves to whisper also in the other girl's ear, "I never said I didn't."

"Hey you two, its rude to whisper," Brittany said sweetly, and with that, the two girls pulled away from each other and Quinn walked over to Brittany,

"I'm sorry Ducky," the smaller blonde said, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist, "hi by the way."

"Hello," Brittany cheerfully said, "I was just in need of some hugs," she then made the cutest pouty puppy-dog face Quinn had ever seen whilst Brittany moved a little closer to the other blonde, leaving their noses millimetres apart.

"Aw, Ducky, you can have as many hugs from me as you want…" Quinn said whilst wrapping her arms tighter around the girl's waist and gently resting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Yay!" Brittany shouted, not too loudly, Quinn just laughed at the other blonde's enthusiasm and quickly tightened her grip around her waist before gently pulling away again, only to be met by another heart-melting pout from Brittany,

"Don't worry Ducky, you can get some more bone-crushing hugs later, let me just say 'hi' to Rachel first, ok?" Quinn said softly, trying her hardest to resist the other girl's adorable face.

"Oh, ok." Brittany said nodding slowly as Quinn walked towards Rachel and evolved her into a hug.

"Urm, hey Quinn." The smaller girl said awkwardly, hugging the taller girl back.

"Hey, how's your day been?" the blonde said, trying to minimise the awkwardness between them.

"Good thanks, how about you?" Rachel said, taking Santana's advice about not talking in paragraphs because it makes Brittany fall asleep, as she extracted herself from Quinn.

"Not too bad, avoiding Puck's chat-up lines, you know, the usual." Quinn answered casually.

"So, shall we get going then?" Santana asked the other girls.

The four of them were had talked their parents into letting them all go on holiday with each other, they were all talking to each other via party-line phone calls the night before whilst finishing packing. Today they were leaving Lima to spend their summer break in New York.

"Ok, could we go to my house first? I have my suitcase and carry-on by the door all ready." Brittany said.

"Sure Ducky, if that's alright with Rachel and Santi." Quinn said, giving Santana a quick wink at the creation of her new nickname for the Latina.

"It's fine by me." Rachel said smiling at Brittany.

"Yeah and me, I'm with _Quinnosense_ on this." Santana smirked at Quinn, earning her a slight poke in the stomach.

"Yay!" Brittany cried, brining the other 3 girls into an impossibly tight, group hug.

"Ok then," Quinn said as she broke the hug, "let's go on holiday!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review or Brittany will fall asleep... and never wake up. *GASP!*<em>**

**_Thankyou:)_**


	2. Chapter 2  The Car Journey

The car journey started being quite quiet with moderate conversation. Santana and Quinn were in the front of Santana's car with Santana driving whilst Rachel and Brittany were sitting in the back happily having a conversation about ducks,

"Well, you can get those fluffy yellow one's which are quite cute." Brittany explained to an interested Rachel. Meanwhile, in the front of the car Santana and Quinn had an even more interesting conversation, about something completely different,

"So Quinnosence, what do you think we'll bet up to in NYC?" Santana said, wiggling an eyebrow.

Quinn just laughed, "What do you mean exactly? You and me or the four of us?"

"You and me? Now your talking Q, well why don't you start with that?" Santana smirked, suddenly becoming more interested in the conversation.

"Ok then maybe just the two of us could go check out Central Park… _alone._" She whispered the last word, only just heard by the other girl.

"Q! Alone? Sounds absolutely perfect… Yeah, I'd like that, ok so I'm so sharing my hotel room with you, we have two doubles right?"

"Yep', two doubles, hold up a second… ducky?" Quinn said as she turned around in her seat to face Brittany and Rachel, still engorged in their little chat about ducks, leaving Santana to concentrate on the road.

"Mmhm?" Brittany replied, turning her attention to Quinn.

"Is it ok if I share my room with Santana, will you be ok with Rachel?"

"Mm, yeah that's ok, but make sure I get my Quinn hugs every morning and night." Brittany said, smiling at Quinn.

"That's a deal ducky, thanks." Quinn said, turning back around to give Santana her full attention once again. "So San, we're officially roomies, excited?"

"Most defiantly," Santana said, smiling at Quinn, "It'll be fun."

After about two minutes of excitement building up, they pulled up outside Brittany's house, "Ok Brit-Brit, were here," Santana, said, turning to look at the taller blonde.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Brittany said as she gave Rachel a quick hug, she then got out of the car, ran towards the front door and unlocked it, she wasn't joking when she said she had her bags ready, they were even behind the door. She quickly gave her mom a hug good-bye and walked over to Santana's car once again, dropping her bags in the boot before getting back into the back of the Latina's car. "I'm back, my mom told us all to have fun."

"Don't worry, we will." Rachel said, pulling Brittany's arm down so that her head was resting on the brunette's shoulder as the blonde closed the door.

"Mmhm," Quinn said in amusement of the two in the back.

"Ok, we'll go to Rachel's next, it's only round the corner, is that ok?" Santana asked, slowly pulling away from the Pierce household.

"Yeah that's fine, my dad's are still at work so I'll be quick," Rachel said, still keeping in contact with the ditzy blonde.

"Oh ok, that's cool," Santana said, pulling up near Rachel's house.

"Ok, I'll be as quick as I can guys," Rachel said as she left the car and made her way to her house to get her luggage.

"I like Rachel." Brittany said, looking at her as she walked into her house.

"Ooooh, really?" Quinn said, raising an eyebrow at Santana.

"Yeah, she's very pretty… and she likes duckies," Brittany innocently said with a smile.

"Well, I think you two make a pretty good couple," Santana said as she turned around to look at Brittany.

"Really!" Brittany cried, her face suddenly lighting up,

"Yeah, and I think she might just like you too," Santana mentioned, grinning at the dancer.

"Well, maybe if you guys let me sit next to her on the plane I could, urm, tell her feel…" Brittany asked, looking at the other girls with sheets of hope in her eyes.

"Ooh, I don't know, sitting next to Santana for five hours straight, being forced to make some sort of physical contact all the time… I guess I'll cope some way." Quinn said sarcastically, winking at Santana.

"Yay! Thanks Quinn… as soon as we get out of the car, I'm going to give you the biggest girl-hug in the world!" Brittany shrieked grinning widely at Quinn.

"Look, Rachel's back," Santana said, changing the subject and turning back around to face the front. Rachel threw her bags into Santana's car boot next to Brittany's.

"Ray-Bear! Yay, you're back!" the taller blonde stated, actually pulling Rachel into the car next to her, embracing her in a humongous hug whilst Rachel shut the door behind her.

"Hey Brits." Rachel said, hugging the blonde back, before pulling away gently to sit back normally in her seat.

"Quinn's next." Santana said, pulling out of Rachel's drive to get back onto the main road.

"Ok, I'll be quick." Quinn said.

Not long after, they had been to both Quinn and Santana's house and now the four girls were on their way to the airport where they will have to sit through a five-hour flight to New York.

"New York, here we come!" Santana said as she took a turning signed: Ohio International Airport.


	3. Chapter 3 On The Plane Pt 1

**Hey guys, sorry for the slow update but it's here now, and please please please review. Good? Bad? Rubbish? If you want more of a romance, or friendship or what.**

**I really want to give you guys what you want, so tell me and the rating will most defiantly be going up soon, just tell me who for.**

**So yeah, review and enjoy honey's.**

* * *

><p>The four girls had checked into the airport and had just sat down on the plane… some closer than others.<p>

Brittany and Rachel were sat next to each other, continuing their conversation about ducks, whereas Quinn and Santana were sitting further down the plane, continuing their conversation about, well, them I suppose.

Santana made sure that when she sat down, her leg was slightly brushing Quinn's, which didn't go un-noticed, the blonde just smiled.

"So, roomie," Santana said with a quick wink, "What else are we going to get up to?"

"Well… I would just love if I could take your sweet ass to dinner one night." Quinn smirked,

"Mhmm, yeah I'd like that."

"Well then Lopez, I'm going to take you out for dinner in New York."

"Sounds good, I cant wait,"

"Me either,"

Just then, the ground started shaking a little and in a matter of minutes, the four girls had left Ohio and were on step closer to New York.

"Urm Rachie," Brittany said quietly, "um..."

"Yes," Rachel started, "Go on Brit Brit,"

"I, I, um, I like you,"

"Ha ha," Rachel softly chucked, confusing the blonde a little, screwing up her eyebrows, "I like you too Brits,"

"No. Well, I like you more than you like me, I don't just like it when we cuddle, I do but- urgh! Its so confusing Rach, I- I, urgh… I love you."

Rachel let out a slight gasp before pulling Brittany into a hug, "I love you too. Like really Brit, I do."

"You do?" Brittany said, beaming at the smaller girl and tightening her grip around her.

"Yeah, I do." The brunette said, softly easing the embrace.

"Yay!" was all that came out of a very, very happy blonde.

"So…" Quinn said, turning to look at Santana.

"Yeah… so."

"Urm, in the room do you know what the bed's will be like?"

Santana giggled a bit in response before answering, "no, why?"

"Just wondering,"

"Oh ok." The Latina said before pulling out a magazine and reading the cover.

Quinn sat back in her seat and took this time as an opportunity to stare at Santana, at how her black-brown hair cascades down her back and across her shoulders like a waterfall, then her facial features, and how the way that her eyes widen in the slightest of ways at different articles. Quinn studied every dip in the other girls eyebrow then focused on the Latina's eyes some more, the dark brown contrasting with the pure white and the black.

Quinn was cut out of her trance when Santana ejected, "it's rude to stare Fabray," her eyes not leaving her magazine.

"Oh, urgh- sorry." Quinn said, letting her eyes wander out of the plane window and away from the other girl.

"Hey," Santana said gently, placing her hand on Quinn's cheek, causing the blonde to re-focus on Santana, their eyes locking, "I never said I didn't like it."

Quinn smiled when Santana's hand dropped from her cheek to gently rest on the blonde's thigh. Keeping their eyes together all the time, Quinn decided to test herself, "Oh really?" she questioned, quirking and eyebrow at the Latina.

Santana moved closer to the blonde so that she could whisper, or in Quinn's words, purr, "yes, really."

Just that one word alone sent a few shivers down the blonde's spine, Santana lingered near Quinn's ear for a few more seconds than any normal person would before she sat back in her seat, casually, leaving Quinn honestly speechless.

"Oh, urm, urgh ok." She said, just staring wide-eyed at the seat in front.

"Hey…" Santana said comfortingly causing Quinn to lock eyes with her again, "you feel the same way to right?" Her look of comfort starting to turn into a look of fear and panic when the blonde didn't reply immediately, only to be reassured by the blonde,

"Yeah, of course." She said nodding.

"Well then," the Latina said taking the blonde's hand in her own and intertwining their fingers.

"Well what?" Quinn asked, slightly worried, yet very happy. Quinn had always fancied Santana but didn't want to try anything in case it damaged her reputation at school, but since she got pregnant and quit the Cheerios, she got lower and lower on the school food-chain so now, she could do anything really because she had nothing to lose. But the one thing she really hoped for is that the Latina felt the same way. She'd got rid of her baby over a year ago now and her feelings for the girl sitting next to her were growing and growing,

"Date me." Quinn's face lit up. Did her crush just ask to date her? She had to make sure,

"W-what? Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to, I've always liked you Quinn, I really have, I mean who wouldn't? You're beautiful."

Quinn couldn't talk. She just sat there, mouth agape, a few tears welling up in her eyes; she had to blink them away before anyone noticed. Just when she was sure she could produce words again, did she manage to whisper what she'd wanted to tell the Latina for a long time, "I love you."

Santana heard Quinn perfectly and pulled her into a hug, "I-I-I love you too."

The two sat there, enjoying each other's space in comfortable silence and not long after, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Two hours into the flight and Quinn and Santana were still asleep, tangled in each other.<p>

Rachel and Brittany however were happily chatting away after they exchanged their feelings for each other, "Rachie," Brittany said, leaning on the other girl's sweater-covered shoulder.

"Yeah Brit Brit,"

"Um, will you be my girlfriend? Please Ray-Bear, please?" the blonde said, looking up into Rachel's eyes so very sweetly.

"Aw, Brittany! Of course I'll be your girlfriend," she said, hugging Brittany with a big grin,

"Really? Yay!" the blonde exclaimed, hugging the other girl tightly, "I swear Rachie, I'll be the best girlfriend in the world because I really, really love you so, so, so much, you're really pretty."

"Awh, Brit," Rachel said, stroking Brittany's head and running her fingers through the blonde's hair. "I really love you too, and I don't doubt you'll be the best girlfriend in the world because Brits…" she carried on, tapping her on the nose, "you're funny, beautiful and a very, very good dancer and Brit… you're smart."

"Really?" Brittany said, turning around to look into her girlfriend's eyes, "you really think I'm smart?"

"Honey, I know you're smart," the brunette said, running her hand continuously through Brittany's hair,

"Aw Rachie, I love you so much," the blonde said, resting her head on Rachel's chest so she could look up at the ceiling.

"Mhmm, I love you too Brit Brit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review I could do with some more tips. :) Love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4 On The Plane Pt 2

**Hey guys, a quick update this time, I think I owe it to you.**

**For the person who said more Faberrittana romance, that will come in later chapters I promise, but for now I'm sticking to the 2 couples if you wouldn't mind but it's on it's way.**

**This is the last plane chapter then it's off to New York, and the hotel rooms:) **

**By the way the rating will change, either in the next chapter or the one after that... you choose:D**

**Keep reading and please please please don't forget to review, with your thoughts and what you want to happen, hey I'm writing it for you so tell me what you want to read, that way I can please all of you. :)**

**Thanks to all of my readers, love you all...**

**This is for you, enjoy:D**

* * *

><p>"Hmm, I like it when we cuddle Ray," Brittany said, closing her eyes as she let the other girl massage her scalp.<p>

"Mm, me too Brits," Rachel said, rubbing her fingers against the blonde hair.

"What do you want to do when we get to New York?" the blonde said, keeping her eyes closed.

"Ooh, I don't know Brits, I could take you to see a Broadway musical if you want," Rachel said hopefully.

"Yeah I'd love to!" Brittany said smiling widely, "Which one?"

"Um, I don't know, which one do you want to see?"

"Oh urgh, I don't know any. I'm sorry, maybe you could tell me the names of some and I could choose from them?" Brittany said innocently.

"Oh ok, well there's Wicked, Les Miserables, Mama Mia, Billy Elliot, Mary Poppins… every thing really, oh and the Lion King."

"Urm, well I like the sound of Wicked."

"Wow, really? That's one of my favourites, I will most defiantly take you to see that," Rachel beamed, starting to get excited.

"Yay! Thanks Rach, I can't wait!" Brittany said, hugging the other girl tightly, "I've never been to see a musical before."

"Oh, well I hope you like it Brit, 'cause I can't wait either, its like Glee Club a bit I suppose… Lots of singing and dancing."

"So if it's like Glee Club will there be people who steal each others boyfriends and girlfriends and get other people pregnant?" Brittany said absent-mindedly, still with her eyes closed.

"No sweetie, not really like the Glee Club, well in a way it is, just because of the singing and dancing. Not as much drama, just the performing part."

"Oh ok," Brittany mentioned, "Ray-Ray, I'm sleepy, I'm going to go asleep ok?" she said whilst she adjusted herself to get comfy, then stopping when her head was resting on the flat of Rachel's stomach.

"Yeah, yeah sure honey, you get some sleep." As she said this, Brittany let sleep overtake her. Rachel just kept stroking the blonde hair that spread across her abdomen, shortly drifting off herself not long after.

The two girls were asleep in each other's company at just over three hours into their flight, sleeping peacefully together. Just the two of them, well apart from the rest of the passengers, but in their minds it was just the two of them.

Quinn and Santana were still asleep with Quinn's head resting on Santana's shoulder and Santana's head resting on top of Quinn's, their fingers still intertwined.

Quinn started to stir awake from her sleep, awakening both her and Santana.

"Hey there beautiful," the blonde said sleepily, looking up at her girlfriend,

"Hey," the Latina said smiling, "how long have we got left honey?"

"An hour and a half," Quinn said, looking at her watch, "and what's with the 'honey'?"

"Oh, that? I just figured I would give it a try, sorry." Santana said, blushing slightly.

"Hey," Quinn said reassuringly, "don't be sorry, I liked it, anyway you are my girlfriend so you can call me what you want," she sealed her statement with a playfully wink.

"True, true," Santana said before laughing to herself quietly, thinking of different names she could call her girlfriend.

"Ok, not _anything_, almost anything." Quinn said, noticing her partner's thoughts,

"Ok I love you Quinnie," the brunette said.

"I love you too _honey_." The couple laughed with each other like this for another half hour before Quinn sat up in her seat. "Hey sweetie?" the blonde said calmly.

"Mhm?"

"Another hour and we'll be in New York!" Quinn said excitedly,

"I know I can't wait!" Santana said, beaming like a kid on Christmas Eve.

Another half hour gone by and Quinn's head was resting on Santana's shoulder, the two girls kept their conversation flowing smoothly, mainly talking about what they're going to do alone with each other in New York,

"Yeah, I also really want to go and see the Statue of Liberty, would you, like to come with me?" Quinn asked nervously,

"Of course, I'd love to go with you, is that even a question? You know, I hope things have gone ok with Brit and Rachel, otherwise we won't get the chance to have some 'us' time in NYC, you know, apart from in the hotel room." the Latina replied, running her fingers through Quinn's blonde hair softly.

The blonde smiled at the touch, "Mm, me too, I feel that I could do with a lot of 'us' time,"

"Why's that then honey?" Santana asked, laughing slightly.

"Because," Quinn said turning around to look at the Latina, "you're amazing, and you're my girlfriend, who might I say always looks beautiful after however much sleep you have."

Santana moved one of her hands from Quinn's hair to cup her cheek, "Mm, you, Quinn, you don't deserve me do you? Oh wait, you're gorgeous so I'll forgive you." She said with a wink.

Quinn just laughed, "No, I really, really don't deserve you," she said innocently, looking deep into her girlfriend's eyes and tilting her head to one side, "what'cha gonna do about it?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I'll let you off just this once," Santana said, returning the look, "under one condition..."

Quinn smiled again, "oh, and what would that be Santi?" she said innocently before biting her bottom lip.

Santana hesitated before answering, "Kiss me."

Quinn looked a little shocked but also excited, she'd never kissed a girl before. She wanted to, just never did, "Ok." She said before leaning up to meet her lips with the Latina's, the kiss was passionate and full of love, it lasted for about a minute before the girls separated due to lack of oxygen.

"And just when I thought I couldn't love you as much as I did, you go and kiss me like that," Santana said, gazing into Quinn's eyes, "yeah, I love you."

"I love you too, that was, wow. Santana you're so beautiful." Quinn said before throwing her arms around the other girl.

Santana smiled at the embrace and held her girlfriend close then whispered, "You're the most attractive person I know Q."

Quinn smiled into Santana's neck before she turned her head slightly so she could see the Latina, "Seriously, what did I do to deserve you?"

"Hmm, let me think," the darker girl started, "well you just kissed me so good, I swear there was actual fireworks over our heads."

"You thought that too?" Quinn said, giggling, "Oh my gosh! Tana! We'll be landing in 20 minutes!"

"Oh my God, I know!" the two sat there for a while, just gazing at each other, each thanking the heavens that they were brought together.

"Brit… Brit wake up," Rachel said, gently shaking the blonde,

"Wait, no, that's the good unicorn… NOOOOO!" Brittany said as she woke herself up from her 'nightmare'.

"Brit?"

"Hmm?" the blonde opened her eyes and smiled, "hello Rachie, you smell nice,"

Rachel laughed and smiled at the other girl, "thanks Brit Brit, look, you better sit back in your seat properly, we'll be landing soon,"

With that, Brittany adjusted herself in the seat to face the normal sitting position.

"Hello, we hope you all are having a good flight, but could you please all return to your seats for landing, thank you." The voice from the tannoy said. Rachel began shuffling in her seat, obviously being excited that they would touch down shortly, "Oh and passengers…" the tannoy lady added, "Welcome to New York." The brunette squealed to herself, becoming over-excited, this is not going unnoticed by Brittany.

"Excited much? I know I am," the blonde asked her girlfriend.

"Yes! Of course I am, I can't wait!" the small brunette answered eagerly.

"Good" the taller girl said, "Rach?"

"Mhm?"

"I-I get scared sometimes when we touch down, could you, maybe, hold my hand, you know, for comfort?" Brittany asked cautiously, however she knew that it wouldn't be a problem, Rachel was always a sucker for handholding.

"Sure Brit Brit," Rachel replied, holding her hand out for the other girl to take,

"Thanks Ray-Ray," she said, slipping her hand on her girlfriend's, intertwining their fingers.

"No problem," Rachel said, smiling at the contact of their hands.

"Tana?" Quinn asked, looking at the Latina and smiling.

"Hm? What?"

"We're landing," the blonde said, looking out of the window and pointing at the breath-taking view they had over the nightlife of Manhattan.

It was 11pm and the four girls had officially arrived in the 'City of Dreams and Opportunities', Manhattan. New York City.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading:D <strong>

**don't forget to review now with what you want to happen next. :)**

**iloveyou. x**


	5. Chapter 5 In The Hotel

**Hey guys, again apologies for the delay but I made sure this is a long-ish edition and the next one will be shortly coming, by the way, I have changed the rating to T but if you want some smut I will do an edition to this chapter as a different story because I don't want this story to be overtaken by it because: a) I've never written smut before and b) I don't know what you'll think so yeah, review abou that please and also, could you guys keep the reviews coming with what you want to happen, I swear if one more person asks for it to change the story into Faberrittana I will do it in the next chapter, but I want all of my readers to be sure of what they want so again: Review, Read, Enjoy!**

**Oh and one more thing, I would like to say to everyone who has reviewed: thank you very much and for those of you who favourited me as an author or favourited the story then also thank you, and I can assure you that the Faberrittana 4-some romance is on it's way, it just all depends on how many people want it.**

**Ok, love you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The four girls reunited again at the airport, all hoping that the other couple would be happy for the new romances that have occurred.<p>

"Urm Q, me and Brittany have someth-" Rachel started before being interrupted by Brittany.

"Quinn! Santana! Guess what?"

"What?" Quinn and Santana both said in unison,

"Me and Ray-Ray are dating! And we were snuggling on the plane and everything!"

The two ex-cheerios looked at each other before Santana said, "Really? Well I- I mean we, me and Q, we're dating too," Santana then placed a chaste kiss on her new girlfriends cheek before returning to their conversation.

"Whoa, well this is awesome! We can go on double dates and everything!" Rachel automatically said, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Totally, but if you're saying that I don't get Santana to myself then I'm sorry but then it's a no. Otherwise yes." Quinn said, placing a hand on Santana's lower back.

"Oh we wouldn't dare Q," Rachel said almost immediately,

"Good," Santana started, "Well then, let's go to the hotel! I dibs a room with Quinn!"

"I think that could be arranged," Quinn said, her voice dropping for a moment, "besides, I was going to ask you anyway." She continued, moving closer towards her girlfriend.

"Ok Q, San… Can we please leave the making out to the hotel rooms?" Rachel asked, being herself.

"Hm? Oh ok B, can we get going then?" Quinn replied, her eyes moving in between Santana's, their gaze never being broken.

"Yeah, because me and Q really need to unpack." Santana said, basically eye-sexing Quinn.

"Yes we do, like really need to unpack." Quinn said slightly seductively.

"Ok then guys, the hotel it is." Brittany said, and with that, the four girls set off to go to the hotel.

After a thirty minute cab ride, the girls arrived at their hotel, all with the same idea in mind… Well not _all_ of them.

"Wow, so me and Rach are in room 487 which one are you guys in?" Brittany said, stepping into the lobby elevator.

"Oh um, we're… what are we Q?" Santana said, pressing a random elevator button.

"Floor 6 honey," Quinn said, pressing number six on the lift to correct the previous one, "and we're in room 488."

"Oh wow! You're next to us!" Rachel beamed at the other couple.

"Awesome!" Santana said, "but please, no complaints that Quinn will be screaming out my name so loud that you will go deaf."

"TANA!" Quinn screamed.

"See, just like that, but louder." The Latina said.

"San, look, if anyone's going to be screaming their girlfriend's name, it will be you, not me ok?" the blonde stated. Brittany and Rachel were trying there hardest to contain their laughter but were failing badly. The seductive conversation was brought to a stop by the ping of the elevator reaching their floor.

"Ok, Quinnosense we shall see…" Santana said as she took hold of Quinn's hand, pulling her suitcase with the other and making her way towards the room.

"Alright guys, so here they are." Rachel said, pointing at two rooms.

"Ok, we'll see you at breakfast." Santana said, Quinn and Brittany hugged each other briefly and they all went into their rooms.

"Ok well Brittany, I need to be up at 6.00am to start my New York exercise routine so I need to get some sleep." Rachel said, closing the door behind the two.

"Oh ok. Wait, what happened to the whole 'leaving the making out to the hotel rooms'? Brittany sweetly replied, putting her suitcase on the double bed.

"Oh honey, I would but I really need to get up in the morning I'm sorry." Rachel said sympathetically, turning around to see the famous 'Brittany Pierce pout'. "Oh honey… urgh ok then," She gave in, she just had to.

"Yay!" Brittany exclaimed, opening her suitcase and rummaging around for what later found out to be a pair of duck pyjamas. "You like them?" She said, holding them up so that Rachel could see.

"Adorable, just like you." She said giggling.

Brittany squirmed a little and the two girls put on their nightwear, Rachel's being a set of pyjamas with gold stars all over them. The couple got into bed and snuggled up to each other, Rachel's head gently massaging Brittany's neck.

"Wow, I only just today became your girlfriend and now I'm sleeping with you in the same day, I think that's a first." Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah well, it's not like you _couldn't _have slept with me."

"…I could've slept on the floor." Rachel answered hesitantly.

"And why didn't you…?" Brittany answered absent-mindedly.

"Because you're my girlfriend and I wanted to sleep with you… Is that a problem?" the small brunette said, starting to get worried.

"No, not at all, I just wanted to make sure you're sure with it and won't leave in the morning and not come back." The dancer said seriously.

"Oh Brits, I would never do that." Rachel pecked Brittany's nose, the Brittany grabbed the back of her girlfriend's head so their noses were touching.

"Good." Then, Brittany crashed their lips together, catching Rachel off guard before she gently relaxed into the kiss. Only when the lack of oxygen became unbearable did the two part.

"I love you." Rachel said, lying next to Brittany.

"I love you too," the blonde said, draping her hand across the other girl's stomach.

"Ok, now I really need to go to sleep honey." Rachel said pulling the dancer into a hug before falling asleep in her girlfriend's arms.

Quinn and Santana however, had different plans…

"Quinn! Just open the Goddamn door!" Santana said annoyed, standing outside of their hotel room with Quinn by her side, struggling with the room key.

"Sorry, wait, got it!" Quinn said finally opening the door.

"Ok, so, I need to pee then… you know we can see where it goes from there ok?" Santana said kissing Quinn on the cheek before moving into the room, placing her suitcase onto the floor next to the double bed that they would have to share and making her way into the large en-suite.

"Sure, whatever honey, I'll urm… change, yeah." Quinn said, closing the door behind her and opening up her suitcase on the bed, in search for her pyjamas. Once she got them out, she quickly undressed herself and placed them on, only to be stopped halfway through putting her night top on by Santana.

"Are you sure you want to put them on?" the Latina said, hooking her finger around Quinn's pyjama bottoms which she had already put on.

"Hmm… yes, if it means they will be gone soon, that's fine." The blonde said, pulling down her t-shirt.

"Oh, ok then, in that case I shall put mine on too," Santana said, getting her night wear out of her suitcase and completely stripping in front of Quinn, the blonde attempted to keep her eyes off of the luscious body she saw before her but her eyes were always drawn back to the way her back curves slightly or the way some of the veins stick out of her neck ever so slightly. She was quickly drawn out of her trance when the Latina, now fully clothed again moved to sit down onto the bed. "Come here Quinnosense, let Auntie Tanny solve all of your problems for you..." Santana said seductively, beckoning Quinn to sit next to her.

Quinn hesitantly made her way over to the bed in the centre of the room and lay down next to her girlfriend, loving the way her arm draped over her stomach. "God, you sound so hot."

Santana quietly laughed, "Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself honey." She winked quickly and started to trace patterns over her girlfriend's taunt abs.

Oh my gosh. Are we going to have sex? Oh my God are me and Santana -the hottest girl in school, correction the world- about to do it? Like for real… kill me now, wait, not yet, after the sex. Quinn thought to herself, realising what was shortly going to happen.

"Are you ok baby, I mean I don't want to pressure you or anything, but look on the bright side, at least I can't get you pregnant… sorry." The Latina asked concerned for her girlfriend's feelings.

"No, no, I really, _really_ want to do this." Quinn said, her eyes covered in both lust and appreciation.

"Good," Santana said excitedly, slowly letting her leg rise up Quinn's tender body, "Then c'mere hot stuff and let me: Rock. Your, World," and just by that sentence, Quinn had made a puddle on the bed… and no, it wasn't pee.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks, again remember to review with what you want to happen, including smut etc.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 The Morning After

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for ages but school once again caught up with me, this is a shot update but I should get the next chapter up by the weekend. I am working on my Pezberry one as well now so I'm sorry if I can't keep up with this. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming, and I promise you some Faberrittana soon.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, at 6.00am precisely was when one very excited Rachel Berry woke up, only to find her blonde girlfriend sprawled our on top of her, the small brunette didn't want to wake the sleeping girl, but then she really needed to get out to do her morning routine. <em>Can't it wait? …no. But then again she looks so cute, awh her nose wrinkles in her sleep, so adorable. How can I wake her? I won't. I have to. No, yes... urgh, I'm sure I can lay off the exercise for one day I suppose. <em>Rachel thought to herself, deciding on giving her usual morning routine a bit of a rest. _Shall I go back to sleep? …She's so beautiful though, I think I'll stay up a bit longer just to admire her, yes. _So she did, she attempted to lift her hand from underneath the dancer's sleeping position, but failed, as the blonde haired sleeping beauty didn't budge. _Oh God, I need the toilet… I have to wake her now… Oh God, she won't budge… Toilet… Brittany… Toilet… Brittany… Toilet._ The brunette gently shifted Brittany's weight from on top of her and placed the blonde next to her, causing her to stir out of her sleep, "Mmm, Rachie? That you?" Brittany said through closed eyes.

"Yeah honey, I'm sorry to wake you." Rachel said softly, getting up from our of her side of the bed and walking over to the bathroom, "I need the toilet so…"

"Ok, yeah, sure, go on, go! I'll keep awake for when you get back." The blonde smiled and watched as her girlfriend made her way to the hotel room's en-suite. Brittany wasn't sure what to expect of New York but she thought that she could at least try to enjoy it for Rachel's sake, the only reason she came was to spend more time with her friends. She wasn't too fond of big cities, she was scared she would get lost and not be able to find her way back to the hotel. But she had Rachel now to keep her company and she was sure she would never leave her side. Maybe Rachel could help her see how great New York was, you never know, she could change her mind by the time she gets home.

Brittany was brought out of her thoughts when Rachel came strolling into the room again, "Aren't you supposed to go and do your exercise thingy or whatever?" Brittany said, rubbing her eyes.

"I thought I would give it a miss today, I might as well spend sometime with my girlfriend eh?" Rachel said, crawling back into bed.

"Yay! Are you sure Rachie? I mean, I know how much it means to you. You haven't missed an early morning exercise in your life."

"No, I'm sure. I want to stay with you." Rachel said, pondering about what the new couples could do today. "Maaaaaybe, you would want to go on a proper first day tonight?"

"Oh my god! Really! Yes, I would love that!" The blonde said excitedly, clapping her hands under the covers.

"But where?" Rachel asked. "And do you want to go with San and Quinn or not?"

"Mmm, I don't know. I think we could go alone tonight and maybe tomorrow we could go out with them, and I want to go to McDonalds." Brittany said, smiling innocently.

"Ok, but urgh McDonalds? C'mon B we're in New York, we can do a lot better that McDonalds." Rachel said, fiddling with her night top under the covers.

"Umm… TGI Fridays?"

"No."

"Burger King?"

"No."

"KFC?"

"No." Rachel said, starting to get a little annoyed with her girlfriends taste in 'restaurants'.

"What about that Italian place we passed on our way here? That looked fancy."

"That's more like it Brit, I'm sure we will be able to go there." The brunette said, relieved that they actually thought of somewhere decent to go on a first date.

"Awesome, I can't really say meet me at such a time cause I'm gonna be with you all day so I'll just say that I'm mega excited and I can't wait." Brittany said, hugging her small girlfriend tightly.

"Awh, B, so sweet. I can't wait either, and yeah, I'll never leave your side."

"Ok, but… what if I need the toilet?" Brittany said sweetly yet very seriously.

"Maybe there will be some exceptions." Rachel said, giggling.

"Alright… I'm gonna go get a shower now Rach so I'll be back in a minute… unless you don't wanna leave my side now… your welcome to join me?" The blonde said hopefully.

"Urm," Rachel wondered if she was doing the right thing by taking a shower with Brittany, _I really want to… But is it just too soon. No, I want to and I shall… Besides I think I felt a very sexy pair of abs before, I really want to check them out better._ "Ok." She finally agreed.

"Really!" Brittany said, overjoyed.

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Rachel, you do realise we are going to be naked right… I don't want to push you."

"I know, I know Brits I'm absolutely cool with it just, let's go before I change my mind." Rachel said hurriedly.

"Ok then." Brittany said with a shrug, then lead her girlfriend into the bathroom by the hand.

* * *

><p>"Tana baby," Quinn whispered, shaking her sleeping girlfriend in attempt to wake her up. "C'mon baby girl it's 9am you need to get up."<p>

"Mmm... Quinn… oh god mmm…" Santana mumbled in her sleep. _God, I must've been good last night, either that or she is eating one of my very nice cookies… hopefully it's the first one but you never know with her, she did have a sex dream about a plant that was in the shape of a person once so yeah… wait. Getting off track her Q. Ok. Wait. Should I wake her up… maybe she's having a really good dream, hmm, I'll just wake her… maybe we could have morning sex? Oh God yes. _

"SANTANA GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED NOW!" Quinn yelled, causing the Latina to jump out of her skin, clutching her head in attempt to soothe the aching left by an awfully loud wake-up call.

"What the fuck Q?" She asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry baby, I just really wanted you awake, I was lonely and I missed you… Besides, you were sleep talking." Quinn said innocently, playing with the fabric of Santana's pyjama pants, instantly turning the Latina on.

"Ok, well I forgive you, if…" Santana started, knowing that she could get something out of this if she tried, "you have at least an hour of pure make-out session with me _without_ touching south of the equator if you know what I mean. Let's see how strong you are Quinnie, let's see who cracks first."

"Deal."

"…"

"…"

"You start when you're ready." Santana said devilishly.

"Ok."

"…C'mon Q, I'm not going to wait here all day, I wants on your fine set of lady lips, and I wants on 'em now."

"Ok, Ok." Quinn said and with that Quinn dove in for what could be the battle of the decade.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, apologies for the wait and sorry for the short chapter but please review with your thoughts and what you want tp happen in the next chapter? Who do you think should win? Santana or Quinn? What do you want to happen on Brittany and Rachel's date? Where do you want the four of them to go on their double-date? Tell me please,**

**Love, x**


End file.
